gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Minh Young Kim
Lieutenant Minh Young Kim was a Gear officer who served during the Locust-Human War, most notably during the Lightmass Offensive. A firm, honorable soldier with a "by-the-book" leadership style,Gears of War Official Website Kim led the mission to rescue Marcus Fenix from Jacinto Maximum Security Prison despite his reservations about a man he regarded as a deserter. He was killed only hours later by General RAAM. Biography Early Career Kim was a proud field lieutenant and was promoted to such a rank for his behavior on the battlefield. His style was always to fight honorably, and he believed that the Gears, along with the Coalition of Ordered Governments, were the last defense against the Locust Horde for all of humanity's sake. Kim was a by-the-book officer, who believed in fighting in the trenches with his men."Preferred Multiplayer" COG option for Minh Young Kim, Gears of War Kim shared Col.Victor Hoffman's distaste in Marcus Fenix's character, believing him to be a traitor.Dialogue in Gears of War, Act 1: Ashes, Knock Knock The Lightmass Offensive Fighting through Ephyra During the beginning of the Lightmass Offensive, Kim flew in KR Six-Four to the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, where he picked up Cpl.Dominic Santiago and Pvt.Marcus Fenix, who Dom had just broken out of the prison. He welcomed Marcus to Delta Squad, and informed them that they were heading to Embry Square to meet with Col.Victor Hoffman and be briefed on their mission. After reaching Embry Square, they were greeted by Hoffman, who was less than pleased to see Marcus. He explained their mission to Kim, which was to locate Alpha Squad, who were carrying a Sonic Resonator that needed to be deployed in the Hollow so that the COG could gain targeting coordinates for the newly developed Lightmass Bomb. While Hoffman briefed him, they came under attack by a group of Locust, and they rushed into cover. As they fought the Locust, Kim asked Hoffman if they would have air support during the mission, but he was informed that they were the support. Once the Locust were killed, Hoffman left in his Raven, and Kim and the rest of the squad began making their way through the city towards Alpha's last known position. After fighting through more Locust, they found the remains of several Gears, but were unsure they were part of Alpha. Kim contacted Lt.Anya Stroud at Control, and she told them to make their way to the House of Sovereigns, where Alpha was last seen.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Trial By Fire They fought towards the House of Sovereigns, but became pinned down in an empty fountain by Locust emerging from Emergence Holes. After fighting off the Locust and sealing the holes, Kim divided the group when they reached two paths in the ruins of a building. He paired up with Dom to provide covering fire for Marcus and Pvt.Anthony Carmine, as they did the same for them in different parts of the building. After they regrouped, they took out a Troika Heavy Machine Gun position and moved on to the House of Sovereigns.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Fork in the Road The House of Sovereigns As they approached the House of Sovereigns, Kim ordered Marcus and Dom to clear the courtyard and front rooms of Locust while he and Carmine provided covering fire. After all the Locust were killed, Kim gathered the squad in the courtyard and asked for a status report. Carmine told him that his Lancer kept jamming. He stood up and showed it to Kim, which exposed his head, and he was shot by a Locust Sniper.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes Knock Knock After they fended off the Locust counterattack and finished grieving Carmine's death, Kim lead Marcus and Dom into the House of Sovereigns, finding and rescuing a lone Alpha soldier, Pvt.Augustus Cole, from a group of Locust. Cole told them that the rest of the squad was near the Tomb of the Unknowns, but that he was unable to contact them because their radios were being jammed by Seeders. Marcus suggested that they make it their top priority to find and kill the Seeders, and Kim agreed. He then tried to contact Control to try telling them that they had found Cole, but was unsuccessful. They fought through the halls of the House, encountering Wretches and more Locust. After finding two Hammer of Dawn target locaters, Kim had Marcus and Dom use them to eliminate three Seeders they found throughout the House's grounds.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Hammer Death in the Streets Having eliminated the three Seeders, communication was re-established between Delta, Control, and Alpha Squad. They were contacted by Pvt.Damon Baird, who told Kim that they were pinned down inside the Tomb of the Unknowns by Troikas on the House of Sovereign's rooftop. After fighting through more Locust, they reached the House of Sovereigns main chamber, and Kim remarked to the squad there was a lot of history in the room. However, Marcus replied that there were also a lot of lies. Kim angrily replied back that he knew about Marcus's trial, and that Marcus has a lot of nerve to say that, but Dom managed to cool them both down. After fighting through more Locust in the building, they reached the roof and killed the Drones there. They then used the troikas to clear the air of Nemacyst and of Locust on the ground, saving Alpha Squad. Having cleared the area of Locust, they proceeded down to the street and met up with what remained of Alpha, Kim then called in a King Raven to extract the squads and the Sonic Resonator. However, the helicopter was destroyed while en route by Nemacysts, and it crashed into the middle of the street, cutting Kim off from the rest of the Gears. Dozens of Locust soldiers arrived, severely outnumbering Alpha and Delta, and attacked the stranded Gears. Kim ordered for the two squads to fall back into the Tomb as he fought off the Locust on his side of the street. Unfortunately, General RAAM approached Kim from behind, and as Kim turned to face him, RAAM punched him in the face, and then picked him up and killed him by impaling him with a serrated blade. RAAM then tossed Kim's body onto the street, leaving it behind as he and his soldiers attacked the rest of the Gears.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Wrath Legacy Marcus reported Kim's death to command, and he was placed in command of Delta Squad,Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: China Shop and they went on to complete the mission, maping the Hollow and launching the Lightmass Bomb, which destroyed the outer Hollow.Gears of War: Act 5: Desperation One week later, during the Evacuation of North Gate, when Hoffman was on the verge of having his position overrun by Locust forces, he wondered if his death would be like Kim's, impaled upon a Locust knife.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 327 Personality and Traits Kim was a by the book officer, and was a firm believer in the Alexiy Socialist dream of the COG.Gears of War Bio Page Kim held a disliking for Marcus Fenix, viewing him as a traitor. He believed that the House of Sovereigns held "a lot of history", and became very angry when Marcus said it held "a lot of lies" as well. Behind the Scenes *Originally, Minh Young Kim was written as a supporting female character.http://www.usatoday.com/tech/columnist/marcsaltzman/2011-05-08-gears-of-war-3-info_n.htm *Kim was voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. Action Figures Kim has been released as a figurine in a "versus" two-pack with General RAAM. He comes with a Lancer Assault Rifle and Gnasher Shotgun. He was later released as his own separate figure. Multiplayer *Minh Young Kim is playable character for the COG team in Gears of War Multiplayer. *In Gears of War 2, he can be unlocked, requiring the player to have earned the "A Time To Remember" achievement (unlocked by finding 10 COG tags in Gears Of War). However, you must be linked up to Xbox Live to unlock him. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males